When One Falls Another Rises
by VoidMask
Summary: There was a race named the Val'Nar, along with their AI counter part The Val'Kin. A artificially made virus was found at the ruins of an old race, unknowingly the Val'Nar spread it around their planets. All Val'Nar died from the virus. Only the AI remain. Alone and mourning the amount of death the Val'Kin look for others, they found them. AI/Humanity first contact AU Under rewrite.
1. Rewritten Time Line

**Author note: I wish I did, but sadly I do not own Mass Effect or any of its…spelunk. All I own are the Val'Kin and Val'Nar. First fanfiction too! Woo! ALSO, what is with the lack of AI first contact stories? Just a reminder, is an AU so things will be different. Also, I wanted to rewrite this fanfic because I felt as if I couldn't really move around with the old plotline, instead I decided to change it around a bit. Expect better and longer chapters, you all deserve it. Looking for a beta as well. Val is pronounced: "Vail-Kin" or "Vail'Nar" so read it like that.**

 **800 CE:** A reptilian race with mammalian traits known as the Val'Nar have started to traverse the unending Void known as space. The two separate counties that spanned the the tropical planet; Velkania, they lived on coming together to make this possible. An alliance is formed between the two counties as they hadn't experienced a war in over three centuries, this alliance however leads to the countries coming together under one banner, a single planet united in their fever to explore what had previously been out of their grasp.

This single planet being ruled by the democratic republic government jokingly coined an empire by those who had a sense of humor. This term quickly became a species wide joke and the Government was formally named: Empire of the Val'Nar. While this raises concerns, it is quickly dismissed as too many people with a sense of humor in office. Things continue on as if nothing had changed, showing how united the race was even before they "officially" came together.

 **958 CE:** The Val'Nar had made leaps and bounds in the art of space travel, being able to travel between planets with ease in mere days as opposed to the months it had been before. When another discovery was made, it would change days to almost minutes. But that discovery wouldn't be discovered for another 24 Velkania years. For now, however the Val'Nar looked to expanding their living space. A single planet had been found to be habitable with a few "changes" to it. By a few one would mean a complete terraforming of the planet.

The terraforming would take years to complete, but something else caught the Val'Nar's collective eyes: Ruins on the planet now formally named Zaestea. This answered one question that the Val'Nar had since they looked up to the stars: "Are we alone?". This however made another question be asked: "Are we safe?". The only answer that could be given was: "We will be". The tech found is analyzed thoroughly but they do not incorporate it into their own, fearing that the unknown aliens would know much more than the Val'Nar and be able to shut down the tech and thus render the Val'Nar defenceless was far too great.

 **992 CE:** The Val'Kin look into the creation of AI, though the fear of AL uprising makes progress slow. Though it isn't technology that is hindering the Val'Nar. Antimatter is created by accident, Antimatter meets matter and the resulting explosion kills over twelve Val'Nar. It's a bittersweet day for the Val'Nar. A laser powerful enough to cut through a three-inch-thick plate of Ketrite, which at the time is the strongest all around used metal used by the Val'Nar. This has implications that shows a bright future for the Empire of the Val'Nar.

 **1000 CE:** The first 'dumb' AI is created, already it proves successful in helping the Val'Nar when it helps improve the method for creating and containing Antimatter. Awestruck and willing to push the limits the Val'Nar quickly began the research into a 'smart' AI, one that could possible feel emotions like their creators could. This new surge in the ability of technology to create and contain Antimatter revolutionizes Val'Nar energy creation and space flight. The public are still wary of sentient AIs, but can see the clear advantages of them.

Due to the ability to use Antimatter as an energy supplier the Val'Nar experiment with the ability to travel faster in space than they have have ever done before or could have previously hoped to have achieved. This new technology is literally forcing wormholes to appear at one point and end at another. This experiment goes horribly wrong and the ship as well as all those aboard the ship are lost. Any and all faster than light travel experiments are put on hold until further notice

 **1244 CE:** Using a map of the Val'Nar's brain to do so, the first 'smart' Ai is created. Upon 'waking' the AI looked around the room at the worried, yet excited Val'Nar. Using the provided hardware it asked two questions: "Who am I?" and "What am I?". The Val'Nar answered truthfully. "You are you, and who you are is up to you. You are a fully sentient Artificial Intelligence. Our electronical child. To us, you are kin of the Val'Nar." The newly 'birthed' AI was silent for five minutes straight, and this moment was regarded as the longest minutes in Val'Nar History before the AI spoke, almost too soft to hear. "I am Vellal, a Val'Kin. Hello creators." The Val'Nar let out a collective breath of relief. Almost immediately the Val'Kin are given full rights as a sentient being.

Years later relationships would pop up between the Val'Kin and their creators, this was actually encouraged to a degree by both sides. The Val'Kin knew of the creators slight fear of a synthetic rebellion, they hoped this would prove that they wouldn't do such a thing.

 **1405 CE:** Mechanical bodies constructed with Meshotium, an almost organic in nature metallic alloy serve as Val'Kin bodies. Two frames are standard issue for Val'Kin. The male frame is a set height of 7 feet and the female a height of 6'5 feet, which are all the average for Val'Nar males and female respectively. However the Val'Kin military frames have built in weapons in the hands and forearms of the frames. Dubbed "WarFrames" These frames are heavily weaponized and ready for war. Another addition is made to the Val'Kin as a whole: Antimatter power cores and quantum entanglement 'personality' boxes. These QEPB are basically black boxes that stores the entirety of the the Val'Kin's 'mind' so to protect them from permanent death.

The ship once thought lost to the "Wormhole incident" suddenly reappears looking no worse for wear except for the crumpled up portside. It comes to a shock to all as the crew is found alive and well, if not frightened and confused. The crew did not look a day over their ages when they had started the experiment, much to everyone's shock. The crew reported that they had gone into some place of pure blackness, no stars, no planets, nothing at all. They also reported dark Val'kinoid shadows that whispered in melodic voices and tugging at them before fading away. This is dismissed as hallucinations brought on by shock and paranoia. When they checked the ship's navigation logs arguable the greatest Val'Nar discovery is found. The ship had traveled 2.5 million light-years away from the Kel-System where the Val'Nar and Val'Kin were living, then it had traveled back.

 **1500 CE:** This new form of travel is called: Void jumping. The device used to create wormholes did not in fact create wormholes, but instead tore holes in space and time nullifying both. A surprising but welcome discovery that allowed the Empire of the Val'Nar and the Val'Kin to travel around space as if they were the kings of the endless space. Much to the collective excitement and glee of both the Val'Nar and the Val'Kin. Both, organic and synthetic, had a growing population well over 9 billion strong. The two planets they inhabited starting to strain under the need for resources.

It is discovered that Val'Kin also see and hear these shadowy figures. While this causes some to panic, most see that these enigmas do no harm and continue to ignore them. However a religion is formed from these enigmas. The believers of said religion explain the Void Jumps as opening a pathway between dimensions, the enigmas being projections of the dimension they made a path through. This religion views the dimension the ship passes through as a higher deity. Not really a god per say, but higher on a plane of existence.

 **1525 CE:** A ship carrying twelve Val'Kin and twenty Val'Nar get hit by a solar storm before performing a VoidJump to an unknown part of space or time. No one would know it, but this would pell the end for the Val'NAr, and a near end for the Val'Kin. Massive hubs of storage and communications are built on barren planets and moons for the Val'Kin to share information at speeds of 9.5 terabytes per standard Velkania minute. This, as long as the Val'Kin had a connection, would increase the Val'Kins ability to communicate and allow the ability for them to form a government. This would save the Val'Kin.

Two new planets are found that can support the Val'Nar and colonisation begins immediately, The Val'Kin opt to live both on the planet but also on massive space stations to give their creators more room to live. Construction on these space station begins almost at the start of the year. One planet is found to be eligible to be terraformed. The process is started quickly, although with the two new planets to colonise the terraforming was done with a bit of laziness as most resources were going to the colonies to be.

 **1808 CE:** Terraforming on Venka is complete, and 36,435 Val'Kin and Val'Nar move to the planet, the lowest migration that any new planet has experienced within the grasp of the Val'Nar Empire, but seeing as the two other planets had more than two million Val'Nar and Val'Kin each move to them and were still getting immigrants.

The previously thought to be lost ship arrives at the edge of the system, unknown to all and hiding from those who would have found it. The twelve Val'Kin having suffered a massive error to their processors and personality matrixes having gone off the deep end. A logical insanity. Secretly these damaged Val'Kin plotted to make the Val'Kin dominate the Val'Nar Empire.

 **1950 CE:** The rogueVal'Kin work on engineering an artificial virus to bring the Val'Nar to their knees. They work for years to perfect the virus, making it durable and contagious to an unnatural level. They care not how lethal it is, only that it is deliberating to any organics that match the genetics of the Val'Nar.

 **2012 CE:** The rogue Val'Kin quickly release the virus on every major planet, including the Val'Nar homeworld, from those planets the virus, later name: Proditor est plaga mortis for Traitor's plague, quickly spread from planet to planet, even the space stations were not safe from the virus. This virus is quickly discovered, but a lack of knowledge and understanding of the Proditor est plaga mortis virus undermines all attempts at quarantine.

All Val'Nar are infected by the virus, it is shown that the Proditor est plaga mortis has a 100% mortality rate. Val'Kin and Val'Nar scramble to try to find some cure or way to fight the virus, even just something to temporarily halt the death of the infected in the hopes of scraping up some more time to find the cure.

 **2016 CE:** Despite the desperate attempts by both Val'Kin and Val'Nar, the virus proves to be too complex and the Val'Nar die out. An entire race dying in front of their technological children, friends, lovers, and creations. The rogue Val'Kin expose themselves, expecting praise. Only to be tore apart and destroyed by a crowd of enraged and mourning Val'Kin. The Val'Kin examine the dead rogue's memories and see where things went wrong. They improve themselves to resist that critical personality error.

 **2026 CE:** The Val'Kin treat the planets the Val'Nar once lived on as massive graves, only some remained to care for the infrastructure of the deceased Val'Nar. Homes, roads, empty never to be used cars, books, and everything the Val'Nar had built. The Val'Kin remove all hubs from these worlds in shame. The hubs are placed in the space stations that were built for the Val'Kin

 **2038 CE:** All traces of the Proditor est plaga mortis virus die out, the day is sour to the Val'Kin. The Val'Kin begin to lose themselves to their memories, like a person losing themselves to a dream Val'Kin start to live in the past when their creators were still with them. Desperate to not leave themselves to decay via artificial comas the Val'Kin take to the stars, attempting to find other forms of life, be it synthetic or organic.

 **2157 CE:** The Val'Kin make first contact with humanity.

 ***A/N* Yep, I've decided to rewrite this story, I feel as if I've learned a few things since my beta started to help me with my other story**. _(God damn straight)_ **[unlike you]** _(Asshole.)_ **[that's where you want it]** _(You said it, not me)_ **[you're right I'm not sorry]** **So I feel as if this story could use one hell of a tune up in the lore and writing sections, also no this will not be a "OH FUCK ENERGY WEAPONS OOOOH NOOOOO" fic or a "HUMANITY! FUCK YEAH!" fic** _(not with me at it's helm, you're right)_ **[You said you weren't gonna beta this one]** _(Might as well)_ **[Well, never look a gift whore in the mouth as my mother used to say]** _(That has nothing to do with this)_ **[You're the gift whore, and I ain't looking you in the mouth]** _(Firstly; what even? Secondly, good. I don't trust ye with that shit)_ **[open wide 3]** _(I think your getting a bit off topic_ _douchebag_ _)_ **[Yeah whatever}** _(That's what she said when she saw your dick)_ **[Okay cod kiddy]** _(I don't play cod. And I'm not a kid)_ **So anyway, I hope you guys and gals wanted bigger, longer, thicker chapters, because you're getting it whether you like it or not.** _(Rape)_ **[Eye rape]** _(That's what she said when she saw your dick. Beat that one)_ **[You're love life is a joke and it is quite possible you will die alone and forgotten]** _(IT IS NOT. Now shaddup and write. Asshole)_


	2. Rewritten Chapter 2

_**The Overlook; Turian scouting ship**_

Lieutenant Victus Adrian sat quietly at his desk in the Captain's quarters, while he was technically not the rank that was in the name, he still enjoyed the room. The chair was comfortable enough and it was rather quiet. Perfect for reading reports and assignments.. Speaking of which, that's exactly what he was doing at the moment, reading reports before he looked at his newest assignment for his policing fleet.

He picked up a datapad containing a report. Well, pirate activity near the Attican Traverse 'Huh' he thought to himself in the quiet room 'Guess I might end up on a patrol near there then.' That was fine with him, he would take any chance to uphold the Law in a heartbeat with pride. In fact, when he got in his older years he planned on joining C-Sec. He didn't want to end up behind a desk. Ironic how he was at a desk at the moment, but he was still in a dreadnaught ready to bring pirates to justice.

He set the report datapad down and picked up the datapad that held his police fleet's new patrol route. He wasn't surprised in the slightest when, in fact, his police fleet was to patrol the edge of the Attican verse, although surprisingly his fleet would be flying by a Relya. "Guess command knows me all too well.' he thought with a bit of humor. He got up, his back popping slight. He hmpfed lightly 'Guess I'll be joining C-sec quicker than I thought I would.' He was getting around sixty years old, not the oldest mind you but he was getting there. He began his walk to the bridge, he had a fleet to command, he had scum to bring justice to.

 _ **V-92 Val'Kin Exploration Scuttler**_

Rikvul was not in command of a scuttler at the moment, he was not surrounded by six other Val'Kin who were working diligently, yet hopelessly at their stations, not to mention the ship's own Val'Kin. Though she was only there if his crew were out of commission. No, he was on Velkania with his friend, Vuller, and they were both on a hike deep into the forest near their homes.

Tall thin tree with large light blue oval leaves blocked out most of the sun, and while that would have made the forest cooler it was still a hot day. Though that didn't change much for either Rikvul or Vuller. No instead both continued on, long sticks in their hands poking the ground in front of them as they walked to check the ground they would be stepping on. Rikvul wasn't worried about much, his dull greyish blue metal body soaking up the heat and making him feel warmer, usually he felt cold.

Both turned quickly at the sound of a annoying, threateningly loud buzz. Much to Vuller's fear a Cull came flying out of the canopy at him, barbed stinger looking nasty in the low light and it's pincer like jaws snapping hungrily. The four foot tall flying arachnid going straight for the surprised Val'Nar. It's barbed stinger however found itself in two as it met metal and broke into two. The Cull screeched in pain until two, four fingered hands grabbed those pinchers and pried them apart and kept pulling them apart until one of the pincers torn off. Rikvul flipped the pincer in hand and stabbed it downward into the arachnids head and buried it deep.

Rikvul tossed the Cull aside, wiping to incor on his backpack. "By the Void Rikvul, **Captain wake up!** If you weren't here I **CAPTAIN!"** Vuller's voice suddenly changed from his normal masculine hoarse voice to a light feminine one with an electronic undertone. He snapped up, looking around in shock, he wasn't on Velkania, no, he was surround by concerned Val'Kin. He looked up at who had shouted him out of his lucid dream. She looked down at him, optics glowing with a green glow. She was shaking slightly, had he scared her by falling into his memories?

He was about to reassure her, she was a part of his crew after all. She was his responsibility. Just the fact that he would have been the one to scare her made him feel guilty. His thoughts were dashed apart as she spoke up. **"Sir, the Scuttler's scanners are picking gravitational anomalies, either a blackhole was just born, or it's….it's ships sir."** She said softly, as if she couldn't believe it herself.

He shot up, nearly hitting her as he did. **"I want a full range deepscan preformed now! Get any information you can on whatever it is."** He ordered as his own frame began to shake lightly. Valli almost ran back to her station to follow his order. Now he understood why Valli, his scanner operator, was shaking. LIFE! OTHER LIFE! He began a broadcast to all Val'Kin via the MiniHub that his Scuttler possessed, everyone who tuned in would see, hear, and experience exactly what he heard. Void bless Hubs.

" **Valli?"** He asked, at this point she was trembling, if he remembered correctly she had a fear of lucid dreaming. Always afraid that she would shut down and cease to be. It was a fear most Val'Kin shared, including him. But his memories of his friend Vuller were too fond for Rikvul to ignore. So sometimes he fell victim to his dreams. He hadn't gotten to Vuller's death, no he was lucky. He had been awakened before his memories could be completely relieved. Too many played out their lives with the Val'Nar straight to the end and it made them more emotionally damaged, some even voluntarily shut down after experiencing it far too many times.

 **"Captain..I-I'm picking up life signatures."** Valli reported, her voice holding shock and awe, she turned to look at him **. "But more than likely our deep scans were very obvious. They probably detected that they were scanned. They haven't scanned us yet so we may be out of sensor range for them."** She stated, voice finally calming down, but only slightly. **"Orders sir?"** He felt like going for a system shock right now, it might be bad for his neural wires health, but it would at the very least calm him down and he could always get a new Frame. But he was on his second Frame and he was proud of that, He'd rather not waste Frames anyway.

" **Obviously they use gravitational technology. They have to use the Gates, we know that. Our technology was made to combat aliens who use them...Make a VoidJump within their scanner range and vent our fusion coils in a pattern of fours, Keep our weapons cool and hail them on all channels available."** He ordered in a stern no nonsense voice, which dropped into a hopeful tone. **"This is it….First contact."** He finish sinking down into his chair, his Antimatter chamber feeling like it was about to burst. He quickly did a systems check just to make sure he was fine,didn't need a meltdown here, not now.

 _ **SSV Heaven's Angel**_

Elizabeth Greene grumbled lightly as the alarm woke her from her sleep. She hated waking up, she also hated going to bed for the sole fact that she would have to wake up and that alone sucked enough to make her hate falling asleep. Though it could be because it was monday and for that alone she felt horrid. She tried to lick her lips, but even her tongue was dry. Can't the ship at least try to be a little humid?

She swung her legs out of the bed, the blanket falling away from her body to reveal her in her underwear as she stood up and stretched. This time her joints popped. "Damn bunks." she said letting out a sigh as she finished stretching. All around her the "Day" crew still slept soundly, seeing as she was the XO of the General Who himself was getting up at the moment she had to wake up at the same time as well.

She quickly got dressed, her uniform sharp and clean. She however still was waking up. Evidence on how she walked into the doorframe instead of through the doorway. She cursed silently as she rubbed her left eye. She quickly jogged through the corridors. She needed to get the General's coffee and her own. Sure it was like water, but it was hot water that make the day better. Although she wished for once that they would make it stronger. What the hell is the purpose of taste buds if you can't have them punched with strong coffee? Or Ice Cream for that matter, why the hell won't the Alliance stock the ship with ice cream?

She had even asked the General as a joke, he turned it around on her with the good ol' "Because you'd eat it all." Both her and the general got a good chuckle out of that one. Hell, General Smith was about the most friendly and relaxed General she had ever met…...though he was the only general she had met of course. So perhaps that was a bad example to use, but her point remained. He was pretty cool, even if he did run a tight ship.

Suddenly klaxons began to blare loudly in alarm as small red lights activated in the corridor, causing her walk to turn into a run while her face went from sleepy and calm to rigid and awake. Though….. through Alliance training she didn't spill a drop of that coffee. Which was good because when she got to the bridge General Smith did not look happy, or displeased for that matter….no...was that uncertainty?"Sir?" she asked as she held out the coffee for him to take.

Smith sighed as she handed him the coffee, watery as the military stuff was it felt normal. Something this day would not be. He knew this because his Cruiser was just scanned by an unknown….object out in space far outside the range of their own scanners...or it was stealthed and they wouldn't be able to find it. But that last option didn't fit, why scan and stay stealthed if you were just going to give yourself away? He took a sip of the coffee. He glance at the coffee cup in his hands with a look of slight disgust.

"So Greene might I ask why you brought me a hot cup of water?" he asked, causing Elizabeth to roll her eyes, he always asked the same damn thing every time. He thought it was funny, she had gotten tired of it.

"Because sir, it works better than the coffee they have stocked." She finally answered, hoping he would just answer her questioning "Sir". She took back her earlier thoughts, sometimes he could be really annoying. "Sir? Why are the klaxon blaring?"

"Ah why didn't you just ask?" He said to which caused Greene to let a small groan of annoyance to escape. "We have been scanned by an unknown outside our own scanner range." He answered "So that's the reason why. Problem is, we have no clue as to where the sc-" General smith was interrupted by an ensign at a terminal that worked with the scanners.

"Sir!" the ensign called from his post. "Something just came out of nowhere on the edge of our scanner range! Orders sir?" The Ensign asked looking at the General.

"Scan it!" The General ordered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I want any and all information you can get on whatever scanned us and I want it _now_! And get our shields up dammit!"

 _ **V-92 Val'Kin Exploration Scuttler**_

 **"Captain we are just in range of their scanners….Their scanning us sir."** Valli reported as she worked at her station, **"No warm up of weapons, but they have raised their shields. Though honestly sir, this race's tech seems….dated. Though they definitely like big ships."** she added onto her report. **"I don't think we could even dock to the smaller ones that flank the large one."**

Rikvul dipped his head downward, he understood. **"Vent our Antimatter core coils in a pattern of fours. Hail them on all available frequencies. This is it Val'Kin!"** He called out to his crew and everyone at home watching. **"This is first contact with another organic, race. Let's make it friendly."** He ordered as he sat straighter in his chair. Time to act nice and friendly. He felt his frame shaking slightly. He might really need a tune up, Void be willing a system shock might just be fine for now. He prayed that his shaking wasn't visible. **"Get us closer, not too close and go slow."**

Rikvul silently wondered what these possible organics were like. Would they accept the Val'Kin? Would they fear the synthetic race? Would they attack the Val'Kin? Would they be like the opposite of the creators? Maybe just like them? One could hope couldn't they? Maybe one day he'd go on a hike with one? Vuller would have wanted that.

 _ **SSV Heaven's Angel**_

"General Sir, they're venting some kind of radiation on a pattern and are slowing approaching. I'm not detecting any life signs or eezo on that ship." the ensign at the scanner terminal reported, looking slight pale as he did so. General Smith nodded

"Good, no charging of weapons or shields then?" He asked staring at the small, black, and sleek ship that was getting closer. He would have never have been able to see it without the ship's holoscreen highlighting it for him

"No sir, no shields, no weapons, no life. If it wasn't doing these patterns and coming at us, a bit slowly, I'd call it a ghost ship." the ensign answered quickly, not wanting to keep the general waiting.

"Sir! The unknown ship is hailing us!" the communications ensign shouted, looking surprised at the fact. No life signs yet they were being hailed? Automated perhaps? Space vampires? Space robots? Maybe intelligent space zombies? Or they were just protected from lifesign scanners? At this point, it could be anything… "Well, answer the damn hail! And send word back home. Activate code NEW NEIGHBOR." General smith ordered

 _ **V-92 Val'Kin Exploration Scuttler**_

The image of the organic on the screen shocked him, it shocked his crew, it shocked just about everyone who was watching. Though that was to be expected of course, no one had seen a living organic for Void knows how long. **"Void preserve us"** someone to the left of him spoke quietly. Rikvul couldn't help but agree. These...organics were… organics for sure, that much he could tell. They looked a bit too much like a sick Val'Nar however. He almost recoiled when it's lips moved and it spoke. He did not like how….dead it looked yet it moved. It's eyes were so dull, it's hair was short almost to where it was bald. It even had hair on it's face!

 **"Is… Is it dying?"** Valli asked before he hushed her with a hand held up. It was speaking, and he wanted to hear what it said. _"This is General Smith of the Systems Alliance. Let me be the first to offer a hand of peace between your people and ours."_ The voice was strong and firm. Though it held an older touch to it and it was masculine.

 **"Anybody here speak alien? Maybe understand a single thing it said? I'm open to suggestions here."** Rikvul asked softly as to not be heard by the alien as it spoke. He got no response from his crew, of course it was sarcastic so they wouldn't answer…..probably **"Sir we just got a packet of data, rather large one too."** Vidul reported as he worked the terminal in front of where he sat. **"I have sufficient evidence that it may be a language packett. You want me to scan it for malware and run it through our translation software?"**

Rikvul looked over at Vidul and dipped his head down. **"No Vidul, I want you to delete it. Yes scan it and translate it! Hurry! We don't want to keep them waiting any longer."** What was he surrounded by? Drones? No, that was absolutely unjustified for him to think such a thing. This was a delicate matter. Of course they wouldn't do anything without his permission. **"Running it through the translator Sir."** Vidul replied in his stoic voice, he wasn't one for emotions but even the most synthetic Val'Kin would be excited at what was going on. **"Translation done, running it to you. Access subroutine language barrier 42."**

Wow that was synthetic, like almost overly so, a lot of Val'kin never spoke about their...robotic processes. It actually kind of made him feel uncomfortable. He shifted in his chair as he looked back to the…. _sickly looking_ organic. He briefly wondered if they would be against him painting their skin. He studied the translator software. English, huh, basic simple…...not simple, a lot of rules. Thank the Void he was synthetic. Otherwise this really would have been a pain.

" **Greetings."** He spoke aloud, his voice just slightly electronic and masculine. **"I am Rikvul, captain of this Scuttler. We are Val'Kin, we wish only for peace between you and the Val'Kin."**

 ***A/N*** **A real laser weapon specially one tuned for use against humanoids would pulse. This is because a laser hitting flesh would cause a small steam/plasma explosion. It is this mechanical force from the small explosion which causes a lot of the damage. So the wound would be ragged and not cauterized, it would bleed a lot** **.** **Reflective anti laser armor would only work for the first one or two pulses as the 10% or so of energy that was still absorbed would warp or melt the material, making it less reflective.**

 **That would be how Val'Kin lasers would work, I'm adding this as a response to an Anon who basically explained why he was tired of "OMFG LAZORS EN PLASMER WEPONS!11!" in stories, and I can somewhat agree with him. But yes, plasma and lasers will be used by the Val' why the hell would fuel be a problem? Don't you know Antimatter is the cure for all energy problems?** _(And maybe that EM drive their working on, hmm?)_ **Sheesh, some people don't know their fiction.** _(ohh, ohh, I know, I know!)_ **I'm joking that was actually an important question…...Still Antimatter tho.**

 **So anyone got a problem with timelines? I'm getting a few PMs telling me to do like a prologue or something of the sort.** _(ikr)_ **Unfortunately I don't quite know how to move chapters around. So if someone could PM me if there was a way to do such things I would be grateful.** _(shh, look no further, ME BETA READER AM HERE!)_ **[yet, he hasn't told me how to do so yet]** **Also yes, the Val'Kin will look a bit like the Val'Nar. Build thy creation in thy image ya know? Anyway. Up next, in chapter 3. Human and Val'Kin diplomacy, and what these towering metal reptiles look like.**

 **Also got a job next this upcoming week, so the updates will take a bit longer to come in, but don't worry, I love writing this and I love you guys. I won't stop unless physically unable to write.** _(*Trips Void and walks away*)_ **[You dirty sonavabitch!]**


End file.
